Trials and Tribulations
by the-adequate-pretender
Summary: "You make a lot of decisions in your life, are you sure you're making the right one, right now?" Sequel to The Other Lewis, Doccubus (AU/Human fic) Set 16 years after TOL. (Read that one first)
1. Chapter 1

**The sequel, as promised, it's a little different in terms of the conflict. TOL was set in a time when Bo and Lauren were teenagers so the conflict fit their age, now they're adults and I feel like it's appropriate to give them a more challenging and adult circumstance, one that I hope you'll all enjoy as much as TOL. Will there be fluff? Yes. Will there be hard times? Yes. Will there be cheating? Absolutely not, I'll just say that right off the bat. You guys have witnessed how I've built Bo and Lauren's personalities in this fic along their feelings toward each other, for either one of them to cheat would be completely OOC. I wanted to have them face difficult times together, not have something drive them apart again. **

**Anyway….here you go!**

***I own nothing.**

…

'We're really going to miss you around here, Bo.' Said Daniel Fallon, co-founder of Fallon & Smith Attorneys and Isabeau Lewis' boss. Bo looked up from the packing supplies on her desk.

'I'll miss being here, Mr. Fallon.' Bo smiled. That was a lie. She couldn't wait to move back to Toronto. Bo had been California for nearly ten years now. She'd move out here to be with Lauren, her wife for thirteen years, while she finished medical school at Stanford. They'd planned on moving back once Lauren had completed school but the blonde was offered, actually it was more like they requested Lauren specifically, for residency at Davis Medical Center in Sacramento. Lauren had been so excited about the offer; there was no way Bo could have made them move home after Lauren had been given another huge opportunity.

So here they remained. They'd built a life here. Over time Bo had grown to accept life here in The Golden State, she'd found a job early on at a lower ranked law firm and had soon become one of the most respected lawyers in Sacramento before being picked up by Fallon & Smith just over four years ago. Life was pretty good. She had the woman she loved, she had a family, she had a **very** well paying job…but she did miss home, a lot. It was mostly Kenzi who she missed. The girl had been her best friend for close to twenty five years now and up until Bo had moved out here all those years ago, they had practically been inseparable.

It had taken some time to get used to the fact that Bo wouldn't be able to see her best friend whenever she had wanted, but Bo had learned to deal with it. The real strife came when Kenzi couldn't be there to celebrate some of the major milestones in Bo's life. Her best friend could not be there to celebrate the birth of her and Lauren's daughter nor the birth of their son because she was in a completely different country. It was moments like that, that really upset Bo because Kenzi was practically family. Bo had bottled her emotions on the subject up until six months ago when a confession had caused an argument between her and Lauren.

…

_**Six months ago**_

'_Bo? Honey, you're home early.' Lauren called from the kitchen. Normally, their roles would have been reversed. Lauren worked in trauma surgery in the E.R which would normally have her coming home at eleven, but since Lauren had decided to be the one to give birth to their second child, Tate, Lauren had been on maternity leave for the past two months. _

_Bo tossed her keys into the bowl on the stand next to the entryway and made her way to the kitchen. She made a stop in the living room. The moment she passed through the entrance to the living area she felt something collide with her leg. Looking down she met the big brown eyes of her four year old, whose arms were wrapped around Bo's thigh as tight as they could. She bent down and picked up the beaming little girl in her arms._

'_How are you, sweetheart?' Bo greeted. She pressed a kiss to the little girl's chestnut hair before she set the little girl down on her feet._

'_Good, mommy…um, mama wants you to come see her. She's in the kitchen, come on, mommy, I'll take you to her.' The little girl offered. She reached out for Bo's hand and took it. Bo allowed herself to be lead into the kitchen by the little girl. Once they got into the kitchen the little girl ran forward and tugged on Lauren's pant leg. _

'_Mama, I brought mommy to you.' _

'_Thank you, Addison. Come sit at the table, so you can eat okay.' Lauren grinned and took Addison's hand before leading her to the table._

'_Can Tay-Tay come eat with me too?' Addison asked. _

'_Tate's too young to eat food like you honey. He has to drink milk.' Bo explained as she sat down beside her daughter at the table. _

'_Milk from mama's boobie?' Addison asked. Lauren stopped preparing food at the counter and spun around._

'_Addi, we don't say "boobie" okay?' Lauren said. _

'_Mommy says it all the time.' She argued._

'_Mommy does say it all the time, and mommy's very sorry for saying it.' Bo quickly apologised once she caught Lauren looking at her out of the corner of her eye. _

'_Uh huh,' Lauren smirked. She placed one plate in front of Bo and the other in an empty place where she was going to sit. _

'_Where is Tate?' Bo asked._

'_He's sleeping. We we're at the park today, so he was awake for most of that and then we came back here and-oh, I forgot to tell you, Kenzi emailed us today…she's pregnant!' Lauren grinned. Bo's fork clattered against her plate. _

'_What?' _

'_Yeah, she emailed me today. She and Hale went to the doctor and got a confirmation, she's about a month along.' Lauren replied. _

'_This is huge, Lauren, why didn't she call me?' _

'_She was worried about the long distance bill, honey. It's okay, she said you guys can Skype on your next day off. I think you have Friday off, I'll email Kenzi and tell her that you'll video chat after we come back from dinner with Ciara-,'_

'_Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous.' Bo scoffed._

'_What's ridiculous?' Lauren asked._

'_My best friend is pregnant and she can't even tell me in person, she has to email my wife and set up a video conference.' Bo laughed humourlessly. _

'_This bothers you?' Her wife inquired. Although, it was more of a statement than a question._

'_Yeah, it does. It bothers me a lot.' Bo admitted. _

'_Why didn't you say anything?' _

'_What would I have said? That I hate being this far away from my family and friends? That I've always hated it? Because I do and I want to go home.' Bo replied her voice raising a little. _

'_We've been out here for almost ten years, Bo, why didn't you say something sooner?' _

'_Because you just kept getting all these amazing opportunities, Lauren, and I didn't want to take them away from you by asking to move back to Toronto. So I put up with being out here.' _

'_What do you want me to do, Bo?' _

'_Let us move back to Toronto! You, me, Addison and Tate, we'll move back home. That's where all of our family is anyway.' Bo suggested._

'_We have jobs, we have obligations!' Lauren countered. _

'_You don't think you'll be able to find work in Toronto? With your credentials? Let's be realistic, you could get a job anywhere. I'll find work. There is nothing keeping us here!' Bo shouted. _

'_Are you fighting, mama?' Addison asked. Both women looked to the girl who was eyeing them suspiciously. _

'_No, honey, we're having a disagreement.' Lauren explained. Addison nodded. Lauren turned back to Bo._

'_Fine, we'll move home. I'll put in my resignation next week. If this is what you want, then we'll do it. You deserve it, you've been compliant with me wishes over the years.' Lauren replied. Bo hated when Lauren shut off her emotions and put on her professional demeanour. They didn't fight often, but when they did Lauren often resorted to being "Doctor Lewis" to end the argument. Bo sat helplessly as Lauren stood up and collected Addison, who had finished her dinner._

'_Lauren-,'Bo began and reached out for Lauren's hand but the blonde moved her hand out of reach and instead took Addison's hand and led her to the hallway._

'_Let's go see Tay-Tay?' Lauren offered and the young girl sprinted off to the nursery up the stairs. 'Don't run, Addison.' Lauren called after her. Lauren turned to Bo once more before she left the room._

'_After you're done clearing the table, you should come see your son, before you get comfortable on the couch for the rest of the night.' Lauren said, a light smile playing on her lips. _

…_.._

Bo had slept on the couch that night, for about forty-five minutes. Lauren had lost her resolve pretty quickly and had quickly come downstairs to get Bo, who had been dozing off. Lauren had explained that she had thought about the idea rationally and weighed the pros and cons before deciding that she actually wanted to return home as well.

'You sure you don't want to rethink this move? You would have made a great partner.' Mr. Fallon offered in a last ditch attempt to get Bo to change her mind. Not a chance.

'I will have to decline. The moving trucks are coming tomorrow and we'll be flying out in a couple of days.' Bo replied.

'It's a damn shame…a damn shame.' He mumbled before walking off. Moments later, Bo's assistant came in the room and trailing behind her was a man who easily towered over her small assistant. He had short jet black hair and light stubble. He was wearing a three piece suit and looked to be in his very late forties or early fifties.

'Sorry to bother you, Bo, but this gentleman demanded to see you and refused to leave without doing so.' Jessica said. She looked apologetic before she backed out of the room.

'Can I help you?' Bo questioned, she set the packing supplies aside. The man took a seat in the chair in front of her desk.

'I believe you can…Mrs. McCorrigan-Lewis-,'

'Lewis is fine, my wife and I only use McCorrigan-Lewis for legal purposes.' Bo replied before she sat down in the chair across from him.

'Right, Mrs. Lewis. Let me introduce myself, I'm Harrison Townly.' He held out his hand. Bo shook it quickly.

'Townly? That's sounds familiar.' Bo commented.

'It should. I'm sure you've heard of my son, Walter Townly? The young man that is being prosecuted for the supposed murder of Rebecca Fulton and her husband?'

'Uh, yeah…supposed? I heard the evidence was pretty heavy on that one.' Bo replied.

'Yeah well, even if it was, I'd like to reopen the case. You see, because my son is nineteen, he's legally an adult. Therefore I was not immediately notified about his arrest and trial. I was in Thailand at the time, overseeing some business ventures. I was unaware about the trial so they assigned him a state attorney. So I came back here and someone recommended you to me. I looked over your track record and you are impressive. You have a ninety-four percent success rate in court. I want you to represent my son in court.' He smiled.

'Well, I'm sorry to hear about that, Mr. Townly but, I'm afraid I can't do that for two reasons. The first being that, I'm actually leaving the firm and moving away. The other being that, from what I heard, your son's prints were all over the scene of the crime. That means even if I wanted to help a murder evade jail, I couldn't, okay? Too much evidence.' Bo explained. Harrison glared at her for a moment before he turned around in the chair and shut the door.

'Alright, I'll admit it. My son was incredibly sloppy when he killed the Fultons, I wouldn't believe that little shit didn't murder them either. But he's the only kid I have. Do I know why he killed them? No. Do I want to know? Of course not. Do I want his sentence lowered? Yes. Which I think is the best we're going to get on this case, so all I'm asking is for you to walk in that courtroom and sweet talk the judge into giving my kid a five year max sentence. I mean, come one, you have a family don't you?' He asked. He looked over at the picture frame on Bo's desk. It was there first official photo as a family since the birth of Tate. He picked up the picture before Bo could stop him. He leaned back in the chair and eyed the photo.

'See, you got a family too. You got a pretty wife, beautiful daughter, oh look-you got a son too. I remember when Walt used to be like this, small and innocent. Boy, you never know how they're going to turn out do you? Kids make mistakes though. Imagine if your boy messed up like this, you wouldn't want him rotting in prison, would you?' He asked.

'Your son also killed two other families' kids. He deserves whatever he gets. More than what he gets actually. To try and get him off would be an obstruction of justice. And that's not my job.' Bo finished and snatched the photo away from him.

'No, your job is helping anybody who gives you enough cash. So how much is it going to take to hire you? One million…two million…?' He offered. Bo stood up and walked around the desk to the office door and yanked it open. She was about to tell him to get out until she saw someone standing there. At the doorway was her family. Lauren stood there with Tate in his baby sling, strapped to Lauren's chest. Addison stood next to Lauren holding her hand. Lauren leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Bo's lips.

'Hi baby, the kids and I were just out with Ciara, we were just about to go home but Addi wanted to see if you needed any help packing. I was going to say no but Tate is still awake so…' Lauren gestured to the wide awake strawberry blond haired boy who was giving Bo a toothless smile. '…oh are you busy?' Lauren asked once she noticed Harrison sitting in the chair. Harrison stood up.

'No, I'm not busy at all. Why don't you go sit down or something? I was just showing this man out.' Bo gestured. Lauren went to sit down in Bo's chair and help Addison pack the rest of Bo's office things. Harrison reached the door and leaned in toward Bo once more.

'I'm offering you a lot of money here-,'

'No thank you, sir. Have a nice day.' Bo said cutting him off. Harrison gave her a look before he looked back at the Lauren and the kids. He turned back to Bo a few seconds later.

'You make a lot of decisions in your life, are you sure your making the right one, right now?' He asked. It almost sounded like a threat.

'Get out.' Bo replied. Harrison smirked and left. Bo shut the door behind him and returned back to her family.

'Mommy, this is us right? This is me and Tay-Tay, can I pack this one?' Addison pointed to the other picture on her desk. Bo nodded.

'Yes, Addi, here wrap it really good okay? We don't want to break the frame.' Bo smiled and handed her the bubble wrap and tape. She would probably have to rewrap it later but she'd let the girl have her fun for now. She walked around the desk to Lauren and Tate.

'Here, let him out of that thing so you can relax your back.' Bo said as she unhooked Tate from the sling on Lauren's chest. She held Tate up to her eye level and pressed kisses to his cheeks and forehead. Tate responded with little incomprehensible gurgles but a smile none the less.

'That's mommy's boy.' Bo beamed. She held him close as she sat on the desk next to Lauren.

'What was that about?' Lauren asked as she rested a hand on Bo's thigh.

'Huh? Oh that! That was nothing. Just a client hoping I could represent them. I told him no for obvious reasons.' Bo replied.

'You sure that's all it was? You looked pretty agitated when I saw you.' Lauren commented.

'Everything's fine honey. He just would not take no for an answer. It probably got me a little wound up.' Bo admitted. Lauren stood up and leaned closer to Bo's ear.

'Well maybe later I can help you wind down. Addison's got a sleep over she has to go to tonight and I could get Ciara to watch Tate. I mean, it is going to be the last time we make love in that house. We might as well go out with a bang.' Lauren whispered. Bo smiled.

'Maybe an encore?' Bo suggested. Lauren pressed another kiss to her lips.

'If you're up for it.'

'You know I am.'

…

**First Chapter! I'm pretty excited about this story. It took me a couple of tries to get this chapter to feel how I wanted it to feel so my apologies for taking so long. Let me no what you guys think. Any and all mistakes are mine. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad to see that this sequel is well received. Thanks so much for the feedback, follows and favourites.**

**Also, a quick personal shout out to LukaLostLove, I'm very happy that my writing improved your day a little, I hope things are going ok for you at this point and thanks for reading. Xx**

***I own nothing.**

…

'Addison, get out of the bath please.' Bo called as she entered the bathroom for the second time. Bo had finished bathing Addison over twenty minutes ago, but the little girl insisted that, until her hands started to prune, her bath wasn't done.

'Why?'

'Because you're done, look-you're pruned…see?' Bo lifted one of the girl's hands out o the water and ran her thumb across her fingertips. 'And Emma is waiting for you, remember, you promised you'd be at her house at six-thirty, and it's already six now.'

Addison sighed before she stood up. She held her arms out as Bo wrapped a towel around her and lifted her out of the tub. With Addison still in her arms, she carried her down the hall to the little girl's room. Bo dried her off quickly and headed to the dresser to get the girl's pyjamas. When she turned around, the little girl was gone.

'Damn…' Bo sighed before she ran out into the hall. Their daughter had been doing this since she could walk. Although she usually ran as soon as she got out of the tub, hence why Bo would often carry her to her room, her daughter had started to run whenever Bo would take her eyes off of her. She wouldn't get far, most of the time, but in the past few weeks it had become more difficult to track the little brunette down due to the amount of packing boxes and shifted furniture around their house.

'Addi, come on, not tonight.' Bo sighed. She searched the whole upstairs with no luck. She descended the stairs and began looking around the mess of boxes and pacing supplies before she heard giggling coming from her and Lauren's shared home office. Bo headed toward the home office and opened the door and entered the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a particularly large box shifting on its own. Bo looked at Lauren, who was sitting behind her desk and feeding their son, before she headed in the direction of the large box.

'Excuse me ma'am, did you see a little girl come this way?' Bo teased as she drummed her fingers on top of the box. She heard a small giggle come from the box. Lauren smiled before she answered.

'I don't know, could you give me a description?' Lauren played along.

'Sure, she's got dark brown hair…beautiful eyes…cute as a button and about this high,' Bo demonstrated with her hand.

'She sounds lovely, does she have a name?' Lauren asked.

'Addison Shae McCorrigan-Lewis.' Bo replied. 'Also, just a side note…she's probably naked.' Lauren was about to answer when the box burst open and their daughter popped out.

'Right here, mommy, I'm right here!' She screeched.

'You were hiding?' Bo asked as she pulled Addison from the box.

'Yes.'

'Well, now that I've found you, it's time to get dressed. I'm serious this time, okay?' Bo said as she handed the girl her pyjamas.

'Otherwise, you will not be going to that sleep over tonight.' Lauren added from her seat. Bo's eyes shot up. 'Are you joking?' Bo mouthed. She really hoped this was an empty threat. Lauren shot her a look but nodded. Lauren stood up and rounded the desk as she made her way over to Bo. She handed Bo their son and his bottle before she took Addison's hand.

'Finish feeding him, please. When Ciara gets here, tell her his diaper bag is by the door and that he should just go right to sleep within the hour. I'm just going to brush her hair and then we'll drive her to Emma's, okay?'

'And then we come back here and…' Bo urged. Lauren smirked before she and Addison left the room.

….

'We just fed him so he should be asleep really soon. Oh, I almost forgot, here's his bag.' Bo added before she picked up the bag by the door and handed it to Ciara before she handed the drowsy looking baby boy to her as well.

'So both the kiddies are out for the night? What are you two planning?' Ciara smirked knowingly as she rocked the little boy in her arms.

'Uh, I don't know…monopoly, probably.' Bo replied, clearing her throat.

'You're going to play monopoly?' Ciara asked.

'Yeah…'

'Is that what you're calling it now?' Ciara laughed.

'We have a four year old.' Bo sighed. As if on cue Addison came bustling down the stairs with Lauren in tow.

'Auntie, I'm going to a sleepover!' Addison beamed.

'I heard about that, darling. You must be quite excited?' Ciara asked. Addison nodded. 'Tay-Tay's sleeping at my house tonight so your mommies can play monopoly.'

'Monopoly?' Addison asked curiously. 'What's that, Auntie?'

Bo glared at Ciara while the other blonde woman answered.

'An adult game, love. Not fun at all.' Ciara replied.

'You have to be an adult to play?' Addison questioned.

'Yes, absolutely, you won't be playing that game until you're at least thirty-five, if I have it my way. But enough about that, Aunt Ciara's got to go, and we do too.' Bo said.

'Yes, we should get going. Have fun at you're sleep over Addi. Bo, have fun putting a hotel on that boardwalk.' Ciara smirked.

'That was weak.' Lauren added but laughed anyway. Lauren and Addison headed toward the car as Bo locked up the house.

…

Lauren walked Addison up to the front door of Emma's house. Lauren reached out to ring the doorbell but Addison beat her to it. Lauren smiled down at her little girl who could barely keep still from the excitement of seeing her friend. The door opened a few seconds later with Emma's mom standing at the door to greet them.

'Hello, Addison. Emma will be really happy to see you, go on inside.' She greeted. Addison quickly hugged Lauren and turned back to the ca where Bo sat and waved before she bolted inside of the house in search for Emma.

'Thanks for having her over Jean, don't hesitate to call if she's any trouble.' Lauren smiled.

'Oh, Addison's never ay trouble. And it's a real pleasure to have her over; Emma really wanted to see her before you guys moved.' Jean replied.

'Well, thanks again. Have a nice night.'

'No problem, Lauren. Say hello to Bo for me.' Jean replied. Lauren gave a quick wave and returned back to the car.

'So, is there anywhere you needed to go before we go home?' Lauren asked.

'No, I'm good. What about you?' Bo questioned. Lauren shook her head.

'Alright then, we should…'

'Honey, hurry up and drive or you will not be passing Go tonight.'

'Pass Go? Another monopoly reference?' Bo scoffed.

….

They'd arrived home nearly fifteen minutes later. Lauren had excused herself to the upstairs for the moment, while Bo headed toward the kitchen. She searched out two glasses and a bottle of wine. Bo stood at the counter pouring the two glasses of wine when she heard Lauren coming up behind her. Bo was about to turn around and meet her half way but she was prevented from doing so by Lauren. The blonde had pressed herself so that there was no space between them and began pressing wet kisses on the back of Bo's neck.

'Hey there. I poured you a glass if you want one.'

'I see that, thank you.' Lauren replied. She stopped pressing kisses to the back of Bo's neck and reached around the brunette to one of the wine glasses. She quickly downed the contents of the glass and placed the glass back on the counter. She turned Bo around and pushed her against the counter. She took the wine glass from Bo's hand and placed it on the counter.

'Babe, that's not fair.' Bo pouted. Lauren chuckled a little before pressed a lingering kiss to Bo's lips and pulled back.

'I'll make it up to you.' Lauren grinned.

'Oh yeah?'

'Yeah.'

'How?' Bo inquired. Lauren gestured down to her body which was only covered in a very short, black silk robe. She took one of her hands and undid the fabric that was holding it closed. The robe fell open to reveal a totally naked Lauren. Bo's eyes darkened as she took in the sight before her.

'We're not wasting any time tonight, huh?'

'Well, once I get you out of these clothes, we can really get started.' Lauren replied. Bo was about to say something but Lauren covered her lips with her own. The kiss started passionate but quickly became filled with need as Lauren began nipping and biting at Bo's lips. Bo's own tongue searched out Lauren's as she aided the blonde in removing her clothes. Her button top quickly ended up on the floor and soon she felt Lauren trying to remove her bra but was struggling. Lauren growled impatiently.

'Okay, I'm done with this!'

That was all Bo heard before her bra was yanked down and her breasts spilled over the fabric. Lauren wasted no time sucking one of Bo's nipples into her mouth. Bo gasped and threaded her fingers in Lauren's hair as her wife sucked, nipped and licked both of her breasts.

'Baby…' Bo purred. She whimpered as Lauren pulled away from her chest.

'Lay down.' Lauren demanded.

'Where?' Bo panted.

'On the floor.'

'The floor?'

'Go on.' Lauren demanded once more. Bo obeyed the blonde and settled on the floor. Lauren sank to her knees and began tugging off Bo's jeans. Lauren threw them a few feet away. Lauren leaned down and pressed wet kisses against her wife's abdomen as she hooked her fingers on the edges of Bo's underwear and tugged them down as well. Lauren trailed the kisses down between the brunette's inner thighs. She teased her wife by pressing kisses as close as she could to Bo's centre without actually using her mouth on her.

'Lauren, please…' Bo whimpered. Lauren settled between Bo's legs and adjusted the brunette's thighs so that they rested on Lauren's shoulders. She leaned in closer to Bo's incredibly wet sex but still did not touch it.

'What?' Lauren asked innocently. Bo sat up on her elbows and glared at her.

'Stop. Teasing. Me.' Bo whined. She tried to push her hips forward but Lauren grasped her hips and held them in place.

'Lauren!' Bo growled.

'What do you want?' Lauren teased.

'You.' Bo replied.

'Be specific.' Lauren demanded.

'I want your mouth.'

'Yeah?'

'Yes!' Bo exclaimed. Lauren smirked and leaned in. Bo sighed in content as Lauren's mouth finally made contact with her centre. Lauren's tongue circled her clit before she sucked it into her mouth. She giggled a little as Bo's hips jerked forward. Lauren released the brunette's clit and began licking around Bo's entrance before she let her tongue dip in a little.

'Shit, Lauren…more…I want you inside of me…please.' Bo moaned. Lauren wasted no time adding two fingers and began pumping vigorously in and out of her wife. Bo's hips matched her thrusts and she soon felt Bo's walls clenching around her fingers. Lauren added a third finger and a few moments later she felt Bo clench hard around her fingers and Bo's body arched off the floor.

'Oh, fuck Lauren!' Bo exclaimed. Lauren slowed the thrusts of her fingers and gently removed them. Lauren licked the clear liquid from her fingers before she climbed up so that she was face to face with Bo. Lauren pressed her lips to Bo's and allowed the brunette to taste herself on Lauren's lips. Lauren moved to straddle Bo. Once she was on top of Bo Lauren pressed her own dripping sex against Bo's.'

'You're so wet.' Bo groaned.

'It's all for you.' Lauren replied. She ground herself against Bo, who raised her hips to create more friction between the two of them. Bo knew Lauren would not last long and watched as Lauren's thrusts became erratic and the blonde squeezed her eyes shut.

'Mmm, fuck, baby I'm gonna cum!' Lauren exclaimed. She felt a gush of warm liquid against her own sex and moaned. Lauren collapsed on top of her wife as her orgasm washed over her. Bo wrapped her arms around Lauren and kissed her forehead.

'Can I finish my wine now?' Bo joked. Lauren lifted her head and shook it.

'You know just as well as I do, that when you have wine, you fall asleep. We're hardly done here. Encore, remember?'

'You're not worn out yet?' Bo asked.

'No, are you? I mean, you will be turning thirty-three next month…' Lauren teased. Bo feigned hurt.

'Are you calling me an old?' Bo scoffed.

'Maybe…' Lauren laughed.

'You realize that you're only four months younger than I am?' Bo pointed out.

'Yes, but I'm also ready to fuck my wife again-,'

'Language!' Bo gasped and swatted Lauren on her thigh.

'My apologies, I forgot that I am in the presence of an elder.' Lauren chuckled.

'Alright, that's enough, if you're ready to go again; let's go again.' Bo said. She was surprised when Lauren rolled off of her and a moment later, Lauren had picked Bo up bridal style and was heading toward the stairs.

'What are you doing?' Bo asked.

'Taking my old lady to her bed. Things may get a little rough this time; I wouldn't want you to break a hip.' Lauren teased.

…

**A little fluff for you guys. Any and all mistakes are mine, please review! Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know guys…it has been a **_**while**_. **It had nothing to with writer's block or laziness, my computer broke and then when I went to get it fixed they said I shouldn't even bother and should just get a new one. I did. It came in almost two days ago and I've been getting it set up since. I did put a notice of it on my profile so if I ever **_**disappear**_** like that again, just check my profile page and there should be some sort of explanation there. **

**Also don't worry, before next Friday, every story of mine will for sure be updated. Why this one first? I had tallied up all the pm's I got requesting updates and this one came out first followed by GOF and then APM. So enjoy.**

***I own nothing.**

…**.**

Lauren peeled her eyes open and caught a glimpse of the alarm stationed by the bed. It was nearing eight o'clock so she braced herself for the assault that would be her four year old coming in to make sure both of her mothers would be getting up at the time she wanted them to. After waiting a few moments she remembered that both of their children had spent the night out and simultaneously was reminded of the amazing night she'd spent with her wife. Lauren smiled and tried to sit up but was weighed down by Bo's still sleeping form. Lauren sighed and began the tedious process that would be trying to free herself from her wife's grip. On most days Bo would end up sleeping nearly on top of Lauren or the two would end up in an entanglement of limbs and either one would result in Lauren literally trying to fight her way out of bed in the morning.

'Bo…honey…we have to get up.' Lauren tried as she gently nudged her wife. No luck. The brunette grumbled and buried her face in her wife's neck before wrapping her arm around Lauren's midsection.

'Seriously, Bo, the movers are coming at five and we still have a lot to get packed before they get here. Plus I would like to get as much done as possible before our children come home.' Lauren chuckled. Bo's shoulders slumped and she retracted her arm reluctantly. Lauren pressed a kiss to the back of her head before she removed herself from the bed. She headed toward the bathroom before she stopped and turned to find that Bo had buried herself in the comforter.

'You need to get up too.' Lauren remarked. There was no movement from beneath the comforter. Lauren rolled her eyes gently.

'We can have a quickie in the shower.' Lauren added. Bo tossed the blanket to the side and rolled out of bed. She made her way over to Lauren and pressed a kiss to her lips.

'Word of advice, sweetheart, you should always lead with the opportunity of shower sex.' Bo smirked as she headed toward the bathroom.

…..

Hours later Bo and Lauren, along with Ciara had finished packing the rest of the kitchen, home office, downstairs bathroom and the children's rooms and were currently attempting to finish packing their living room, while, at the same time trying to keep Addison and Tate occupied. She'd sat Addison down with a colouring book while Tate sat gnawing on his teether. Their eight month old was quite pleased with his toy but Addison seemed more concerned with trying to help the adults pack.

'Addison, sit down and colour the picture please.' Lauren ordered. Addison pouted and continued to hold the masking tape in one hand and the bubble wrap in the other.

'Put those down and colour please. I'm being serious.' Lauren warned.

'Mama, I want to help.' Addison replied. Lauren shook her head. If they weren't strapped for time then she probably would have let the little girl help but they just didn't have the time to rewrap everything.

'We don't have the time, Addi; the trucks are going to be here soon. We need to hurry, ok?' Lauren explained. Lauren watched as the tears welled up in her daughter's eyes. She stopped packing the box and called Addison over to her.

'Don't cry honey. We just need to get everything ready as quickly as possible so we can get to our new home, okay? Don't you want to see our family?' Lauren asked. Addison wiped the tears from her eyes and reluctantly nodded her head. 'Okay, so you go play and let mommy and I pack.' Lauren finished. 'Actually, where is mommy?'

….

'She'll kill you.' Ciara chuckled as she watched her best friend's wife light up the cigarette and inhale deeply. Bo blew the smoke away from Ciara's direction and shook her head.

'Why, are you going to tell her?' Bo rolled her eyes. Although she knew if she was caught with a "cancer stick", as her wife called them, in her hand, Lauren would be royally pissed off. She'd picked up the terrible habit in law school where she had acquired a lot of stress from trying to get the best marks she possibly could. When she moved in with Lauren, the blonde had made her "quit", although, Bo had never _really_ quit smoking; she'd just become really good at hiding it from her wife. She never really went too long without a cigarette, the only exception being when she was pregnant with Addison, when Bo had gone without a cigarette for nine months but it wasn't too long after that when the cravings started to come back, that Bo had snuck down to the convenience store to buy herself another pack of cigarettes.

'No, she'll smell it on you. When did you buy those anyway? When did you even find the time?' Ciara asked.

'I bought like three packs a month ago and I put them at the bottom of the deep freezer.' Bo replied as she flicked the ashes behind the garage.

'Lauren hasn't found them yet?' Ciara asked amused. Bo shook her head.

'Okay, well, trust me when I say she will figure it out, you smell like a cheap pub.' Ciara teased. Bo placed the cigarette at the bottom of the trash and turned back to the blonde. She pulled a pack of gum out of her pocket and placed a strip of it in her mouth.

'Can you do me a favour? Can you go inside and tell Lauren I'm just taking the trash out to the curb? I need to wait for the smoke to wear off.' Bo asked.

'You know, that woman _is_ my best friend, I don't know if I should be lying to her like that.' Ciara smirked. Bo nodded and then proceeded to grab both of the garbage bins and began heading around the house to the front.

'Now you won't be lying.' Bo replied.

'Why don't you just tell her that you still smoke? This seems like a lot of covering up just for a few smokes, doesn't it?' Ciara called after her. Bo stopped and turned to her.

'Ciara, I love that woman, I really do. She is the light of my fucking life, along with my children of course. She's the most forgiving woman I know, but-,'

'Bo? Ciara? What are you guys doing out here?' Lauren asked as she stepped out into the backyard. Bo quickly turned around and began pushing the bins to the driveway.

'I'll be inside in a minute hun; I'm taking the garbage out.' Bo yelled back. Lauren nodded and turned to Ciara. Lauren sniffed the air around her.

'Do you smell cigarette smoke?' Lauren asked.

…..

They watched as the moving trucks left down the road. This was it. They were leaving. The feeling was bittersweet for Lauren as they were leaving over ten years of memories behind but at the same time; Lauren was excited to be moving on. She had the exact same feeling when she and Bo and moved out of their first apartment together close to seven years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_Bo loaded the last of their belongings into the U-Haul and returned upstairs to find Lauren standing in the middle of their now empty living room with her eyes closed._

'_Hey you, what's wrong?' Bo asked as she came to stand in front of Lauren and wrapped her arms around her neck. Lauren's eyes opened and stared right back into Bo's. The brunette smiled and knew she'd never get tired of looking into those eyes. _

'_Nothing, it's just…this was our first place, you know? We bought it with our own money-,'_

'_Yes, that's true…we also just bought a house, with our own money.' Bo reminded. Lauren smiled. _

'_Can you believe it?' Lauren asked. _

'_Believe what? That we're homeowners, now?' Bo offered. _

'_Yeah, it makes you feel so-,'_

'_Adult?' Bo finished. Lauren nodded._

'_Aren't you going to miss our little apartment though?' Lauren asked. _

'_Of course, but we have to say goodbye, baby. We have to move on.' Bo assured. _

'_I don't know…I feel like it needs a proper send off.' Lauren sighed. Bo chuckled and pressed a kiss to her lips. _

'_The party we had last weekend wasn't a proper send off?' _

'_I mean a personal send off.' Lauren replied. Bo smirked pulled her arms from around Lauren's neck and let them drop to the blonde's waist. She trailed her fingers underneath Lauren's shirt and gently brushed her fingers acrossed the exposed skin there. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against Lauren's neck. _

'_Well, I can think of a few ways we could say goodbye.' Bo mumbled. Lauren smiled._

'_That's what you're thinking?' Lauren asked._

'_Uh-huh.' Bo replied. _

'_Babe, there's no furniture in here.' Lauren pointed out. _

'_So?'_

'_Do you want to get rug burn? Lauren added. _

'_Is rug burn really going to stop you? If I remember correctly, during our honeymoon in Bora Bora, a certain blonde acquired a heck of a sun burn but still couldn't keep her hands off me.' Bo smirked. Lauren leaned forward and caught Bo's lips in a kiss._

'_Best and worst sex of my life.' Lauren mumbled against Bo's lips. 'But you can't blame me; you should have seen how you looked in that bikini.' _

…..

'It's a thirty seven hour drive babe, are you ready to go?' Bo asked as she came to stand beside Lauren after she had secured her two children in the car.

'Is everything all set for the kids?' Lauren asked as she and Bo made their way over to the SUV.

'Tate's already asleep and I just threw Frozen into the DVD player for Addison, she requested that be the only movie she watches until we get to the hotel in Salt Lake City. I hope you are prepared to hear Let It Go fifteen thousand times?' Bo chuckled as she pulled open the driver's side door and slide inside. Lauren walked around to the passenger's side and got in. Bo started up the car and they pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. Lauren reached into her pocket and grasped the small cardboard box.

'Are you sure we've remembered everything?' Lauren asked. Without taking her eyes off the road Bo responded.

'Yes, honey.' Bo replied. Lauren smirked a little and tossed the box of cigarettes onto Bo's lap. Bo waited until they got to a red light before she looked down and saw the unopened box of Marlboro Menthol cigarettes lying in her lap. Bo sighed.

'Shit…' Bo whispered under her breath.

'I grabbed them for you while I was cleaning out the deep freezer. I didn't want you to forget them; I know how you love them so much.' Lauren replied. Lauren was upset, yes, but not nearly as upset as she would have been if she had no idea that Bo often hid cigarettes from her. Lauren often found it amusing when she would find Bo's contraband hidden around the house, and almost found the fact that Bo thought she was that easily fooled kind of cute. But there was no way Bo was getting let off easy.

'Lauren, I-,'

'Babe, its fine. I mean, after all, it is ten hours to Salt Lake, you will have totally earned a cigarette by then, since you are driving the whole way there.' Lauren finished. Bo's eyes bulged out of her head.

'You're going to make me drive the whole way to Utah?' Bo exclaimed. Lauren put a finger to her own lips to signal for Bo to keep the volume down as Tate was beginning to stir in the backseat.

'Well, it's either you can drive us to the hotel in Utah or you can sleep by yourself at the hotel and I'll sleep with the kids. Your choice, love.' Lauren finished. She already knew the answer Bo was going to give. After thirteen years of sleeping next to Lauren every night, Bo could really get no sleep without her wife next to her in the bed. Bo looked defeated, sighed and looked straight ahead to the road in front of her. She had gotten herself into this mess.

'I can do ten hours….' Bo mumbled and pressed on the gas.

…

**There you go! It's a bit of the connecting chapter and then next chapter we'll reunite our girls with their family back in Toronto. Thanks for reading, please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**For those of you that are interested, I've posted a bit of a schedule on my profile for when fics will be updated. This "schedule" goes into affect this coming Sunday. I'm trying to be more organized so that I can **_**try **_**to update once a week. **

***I own nothing.**

…**..**

It was nearly five in the morning by the time Bo and her family had reached the hotel in Salt Lake City. Exhaustion for the brunette had set in at the eight hour mark and Lauren had eventually caved and drove the remaining two hours to the hotel. Lauren parked the car in the lot before she rushed inside to quickly book a room. Bo had started on unbuckling and removing their two children from the car. She tried to be as delicate as she could with Addison, because if the little girl was rudely awakened from her slumber, she probably wouldn't get back to sleep again for a while.

Lauren came back out with the room key shoved in her front pocket. She quickly detached Tate's car seat without waking the little boy. 'We'll take them up first before we get our things, okay?' Lauren explained. Bo nodded and quickly lifted Addison from her appropriate car seat before nudging the door shut with her leg and starting off toward the entrance o the hotel. When she looked down at her sleeping girl she had marvelled at how fast she was growing. She could remember the day she and Lauren had found out they would be parents for the first time.

…

'_Holy shit!' Bo exclaimed as she stared down at the little plastic device. There were three other little plastic devices sitting on the sink that gave her the exact same reading. _

_Positive. _

_The artificial insemination had worked. She was pregnant. After she'd cleaned up in the bathroom Bo immediately rushed to the phone to get a hold of her wife, who had left for work only a few hours prior. She tried calling twice but it quickly went to answering machine, the hospital must have been busy that night. _

_She debated just waiting here for Lauren to get home but knew the blonde probably wouldn't be walking in until three in the morning, as that was the approximate time her mandatory shift would end, plus she may stay overtime if the ER is understaffed. Bo had work tomorrow morning as well, so she might not see Lauren until tomorrow evening, and she certainly didn't want to wait that long to tell her wife that they were going to be mothers. _

_Bo quickly dressed in sweats, hopped in her car and headed for U.C Davis Medical Centre. When she arrived, the emergency room was nearly full for she took a seat in the corner. _

_She wasn't sure how long she waited there but, she'd seen nearly fifty patients come and go through the doors. It wasn't long before Bo found her eyes beginning to droop and before she knew it, she'd fallen to sleep. _

_Bo was awakened a little while later by a hand on her knee. When she opened her eyes, she met the gorgeous brown eyes of her wife, who was smiling at her curiously. Bo looked around to find the waiting room nearly empty and sun peaking through the blinds. _

'_What time is it?' Bo asked. Lauren pulled out her phone and glanced at it before shoving it back into her pocket._

'_It's five thirty in the morning, honey.' Lauren replied. 'What's your emergency ma'am?' Lauren joked. Bo quickly leaned forward and caught Lauren's lips in a gentle kiss. She reached out for Lauren's hand and brought it to rest on her stomach. _

'_You're going to be a mommy, doctor.'_

…..

And of course Bo couldn't forget the day when she found out they were giving their baby girl a little brother.

…..

'_Lauren, Bo I can see the head. A couple more solid pushes and you'll have your baby. Push, Lauren.' Dr. Gratin ordered. An exhausted, sweaty Lauren gave another strong push before she sighed and leaned against Bo's shoulder. _

'_You're going to be okay, babe. Just a few more and we can hold our baby, okay?' Bo reassured before she pressed a kiss to Lauren forehead. Lauren nodded tiredly before she gave another push. _

'_That's it, Lauren, you're doing great.' The doctor encouraged. Bo brushed Lauren's hair out of her face. Lauren gave one more strong push before she collapsed back against the bed. A high pitched whine filled the room as the doctor pulled their baby all the way out. _

'_Bo, come cut the umbilical cord.' The doctor said. Bo pressed another kiss to Lauren's forehead before moving to cut the cord. After the cord was cut the doctor handed the baby off to Bo. _

'_You have a son.' He smiled. Bo beamed and quickly moved to Lauren's side as the blonde lay exhausted and her eyes half lidded. _

'_Honey, say hello to our boy.' Bo chuckled. Lauren's eyes shot open and she moved to sit up. Bo handed her their son and watched as Lauren traced his nose and cheeks. _

'_Tate.' Lauren whispered. _

'_What did you say, babe?' Bo asked as she leaned closer to their son. _

'_Do you remember how we couldn't come up with any boy names? And you said that if we had a boy, the moment we saw him we'll know what his name will be? Well its Tate… can't you see?' Lauren smiled. Bo locked eyes with her infant son and took in his features. Lauren was right-he was a Tate- in every sense of the word. _

'_Yeah…I see it. That's our son.' Bo agreed. She reached out and gently brushed the tuft of hair on his head. 'Tate Matthew McCorrigan-Lewis. _

…..

Bo had secured Tate in his portable crib by the bed and had made sure Addison was tucked into the queen size before joining Lauren in the washroom to change into more comfortable clothes. She had finished after Lauren and was about to exit the bathroom when Lauren stepped in front of the door. Bo sighed.

'Babe, I'm tired.'

'I know, so am I. This isn't going to take long; I just want to know why.' Lauren replied.

'Why?'

'Why are you hiding your smoking habit from me?' Lauren asked. Bo leaned against the sink.

'Well, would you not make a big deal if I openly smoked cigarettes?' Bo asked.

'You're asking me if I would be totally OK with you inhaling smoke into your lungs three to four times a day. Of course I wouldn't be okay with that, Bo.' Lauren replied.

'See?! Of course I hid it Lauren. You didn't like it when I did it in college, why would you like it now?' Bo said.

'Hun, why are you smoking anyway?' Lauren questioned. Bo crossed her arms over her chest defensively before she answered.

'I don't know-,'

'Bo!'

'I guess it's an easy way for me to deal with stress, okay? I don't know. I mean, I've literally not felt completely relaxed in at least ten years.' Bo admitted, her eyes cast downward. Lauren came closer to Bo and unfolded the brunette's arms and wrapped them around her waist.

' Oh Bo, why didn't you say anything? If you were feeling this stressed or overwhelmed, you should have said something to me. We need to talk about things like this.' Lauren explained.

'It was never the right time, one of us was always vying for a promotion at work or pregnant or trying to get pregnant or moving or taking care of the kids-,'

'Bo, even though we're parents we can't just completely neglect our own health and feelings. So, we have to work on this, okay? I don't want you running for a cigarette every time you feel this way. When we get back to Toronto, I don't think you should go back to work for a while-,'

'I've already got a few interviews lined up-,'

'Well that's too bad. You can take some time off, stay home with the kids, and for once, do what you want to do during the day.' Lauren smiled. Bo sighed again and leaned her forehead against Lauren's.

'What about money?' Bo asked.

'I've looked over my contract with Mount Sinai Hospital, I'll be making enough to sustain us for a little while. Don't worry about it.' Lauren replied.

'Are you sure?'

'Yes, hun, this is for the best. I don't want you smoking or stressing out all the time…and most importantly, I want you around for a long time. You promised me forever, remember? That includes growing old with me Isabeau.' Lauren chuckled. She pecked Bo on the lips before exiting the bathroom and returning moments later with the pack of Marlboro's. She opened the pack and took out half of the cigarettes. She crushed the cigarettes in her hand before dumping them in the trash. She shook the half empty pack for measure and handed it to Bo.

'I'm aware that quitting is hard, so, make these last. They're the last pack you'll ever buy, understand?' Lauren ordered. Bo took the pack and quickly kissed Lauren on the cheek.

'Thank you.' Bo smiled.

'Don't thank me, we're married, it's apart of the job.' Lauren chuckled. 'Now, go to bed, we're driving to Iowa in twelve hours.' Lauren ordered.

'Yes ma'am.' The two shared a laugh before crawling in bed beside their daughter.

…

**We got a little deep here I think. Thanks for reading, please review! Any and all mistakes are mine.**

**Next fic Update: A Perfect Mistake**


End file.
